Once a prisoner, always a prisoner
by CandyCakeLiz
Summary: Thinking about it he knew it had been a bad idea, an awful idea actually. But he already knew that before he did it. One thing is for sure though, Killian Jones would never try to steal anything from the Evil Queen again. Re-uploaded. AU.


******Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

******This may be a little OOC. (Or a lot) but I hope you like it. =)**

Thinking about it he knew it had been a bad idea, an awful idea actually. But then, he already knew that before he did it.

Killian Jones, or Captain Hook as he liked to go by, had gotten it in his head that it would be 'fun' to try and steal the evil queen's jewelry. Something that hadn't really gone that well. Hook was pretty sure she had seen him coming, but he didn't know for sure.

Anyways, it didn't matter now. What actually did matter, though, was the fact that the queen's guards right now, in this very moment, was transporting him to the prisons in the basement of the evil queens castle. He tried to get free from the two guards holding him, of course, but there was no use.

After a little walking they stopped in front of a cell which one of the guards opened and the ones holding him threw him inside the cell and locked the door.

Captain Hook stood up quickly. "You can't just leave me here!" he yelled after them in frustration. The guards just ignored him and kept walking.

When they were gone Hook did everything he could to come out of there. He tried hitting the walls, picking the lock with his hook, he even tried to see if he by any chance could creep underneath the jail door. But there was really nothing he could do to get out of there.

"You can keep trying forever, but it won't work." A voice right behind him said.

Killian turned around quickly and saw a blond haired girl sitting on the floor. Her clothes were worn out and she had some dirt in her face. The first thing Hook noticed though was that she was a real beauty. "What do you know?" Hook said as a snide comeback. All the blond haired beauty did was giving him a shrug. Hook decided that he might as well just give up, at least for now. "Who are you anyways?" he asked her. He hadn't noticed her when he first came into the cell.

"I don't see why that would be any of your concern." She told him.

"Very well then, love. I guess you won't get to know my name either." Killian said as he sat down on the opposite side of the cell from her.

"I won't need you to tell me your name, Mr. Jones." She told him. When Hook gave her a surprised look she shrugged. "The guard have walked around here for days talking about you, I guess they knew you would come here … You know, you don't look like much of a feared pirate."

He smirked at her. "Well, it wouldn't get me very far if I walked around looking like a feared pirate now would it, love?"

"I don't know if I like you accent. It's a bit annoying." The girl said before she stood up from the floor and walked over to Killian. She reached her hand out for him to take and she helped him to stand up. Once he was up and five inches away from her she gave him a small smile. "My name is Emma. I have lived her for around a year now, and it is not the first time I am here"

"Well lass, my name is Killian Jones but I prefer Captain Hook, which I guess you already knew." Emma nodded "I have been here for around half an hour and I ended up here because I tried to steal the queen's jewelry."

Emma giggled a little. "You have to be stupider than you look if you actually thought you would get away with that."

Now it was Hooks turn to shrug. "What can I tell you, lass? I live for adventure." Surprisingly enough, it was first now that Hook actually noticed how close they were standing. He could clearly see the beautiful hazel color in Emma's eyes and beautiful blond curls. And he didn't fail to notice that her pretty pink lips was right in front of him.

"Well, you are a pirate. I wouldn't exactly have thought otherwise." Emma told him and walked away from him. Hook let out a sigh, almost missing her closeness. He shook his head as if that would make the thought go away. He didn't know what it was but something about this girl just drew him to her.

"So, how did you end up here?" Hook asked her, really wondering how a pretty girl like her got herself in jail.

"I didn't really do anything. The queen just doesn't like me, simple as that." Emma told him and then she sat down on the floor once again.

"She put you in jail because she didn't like you?" Hook asked, not convinced that even the queen would do that. When she once again shrugged he had to ask "Who are you?" he had a feeling that she wasn't just a random person from the kingdom. If the queen really sat her in there because she just simply didn't like her, she had to be something special.

"You're pretty observant for a pirate." she teased him, and he smiled at her.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" he asked her not seeing any beds in the room.

Emma raised an eyebrow and Hook could see that she was trying not to laugh at his question. "The floor, Hook. You didn't actually think that the prisoners of the evil queen would get their own beds?"

Hook groaned and but lay down on the floor nonetheless. It was late and he was tired. It had been a long day. And it was going to be a long time in jail. Was his last thought before he fell asleep.

******So, that was first chapter. I would really like to know what you think… so, review!**


End file.
